Duet
by Claire Daae
Summary: (be warned fic contains: rape, Non-con incest, violence, and language)Bella Grundy is not your normal run of the mill eleven-year-old girl. For one thing she's a Memorgist and another her mother just happened to be a Death Eater. Year 1 of my HP series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes

A/N: The first few chapters of this story are in desperate need of a re-write so just grit your teeth and get through them. I promise it gets much better later.

Chapter One  
"Coming Home"

Bella Grundy was not your normal run of the mill eleven-year-old girl. For one thing she was a descendent of Witches and Wizards and a Witch herself. Well, not really but she would be soon because she had just been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Bella stood stock still at the platform for the Hogwarts train. Her coal-black hair was stick straight and fell in rigged lines across her pale face. Her white hands clinched in fist around the handle bare of her luggage trolley.  
If she stepped on that train, if she went to Hogwarts then…  
"Bella! What are you doing! Don't just stand there get on the train!" screeched Bella's grandmother who had just walked though was seemed to be a soled brick wall. She started pushing Bella forward towards the train.  
"Grandma, don't push! OUCH! That hurt!" yelled Bella rubbing her shoulder.  
"Well, if you don't want me pushing that get on the train yourself!" cried Bella's grandmother.  
"Fine!" with that Bella pulled her luggage onto the train, found a place for it, and began looking for a seat. She quickly found an empty compartment and flopped down on one of the seats. She wanted to be alone for awhile to clear her head. Bella turned her head sharply as she heard an "Erm," come from the direction of the door.  
"What!" she snapped.  
A young boy with freckles and red hair was standing in the doorway. "Can I sit there?" he asked pointing to the seat opposite Bella.  
"No." said Bella stiffly.  
"Oh--er--sorry..." and with that the boy disappeared down the thin hallway.  
Bella made a noise close to a "Hmph." as she snapped the door shut. She starred out the window as countryside sped by. But it wasn't long before she heard the door slid open again.  
"Have you seen a toad?" said a girl with bushy brown hair and a stuffy air about her.  
"No I have not. Go away." said Bella shortly.  
Without another word the girl left closing the door behind her.  
Bella sniffed in an irritated way and shifted a bit in her seat.

It wasn't long before an old woman came buy with a trolley of sweets and opened the door.  
"Anything of the trolley, dear?"  
"No." said Bella not even looking at the woman or the trolley loaded with mouth watering sweets.  
The woman left but Bella could hear her trolley squeaking down the hall. Bella closed the door again and pulled on her Hogwarts robs.

Bella was in a foul mood by the time the train stopped at Hogsmead Station.  
"Please, leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." called a voice through the train.  
Bella stood up stiffly and walked out into the crowed hall. Students were everywhere and Bella found it quite hard to breath with so many people in one space. Bella pushed her way out of the train onto a dark and shadowy platform; it was very dark out probably past eight. Bella was fixing her robs when she heard a booming voice say,  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Bella barley heard the next part, "All right there Harry?"  
_Did he really say Harry?_ Bella looked around for the person who had spoken but she didn't have to look far. The voice had come from a man who was at least two times taller then a man and several times as wide. "He must have giant blood," muttered Bella as she pushed her way over to him.  
"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now!"  
Bella sighed. "Yes, we know we're not stupid." she muttered.  
"Firs' years follow me!"  
"You said that already and we all heard you." breathed Bella bitterly. She and the other first years followed the giant man down a dark, narrow path. Bella noticed that they were now in front of a great dark lake that stretched across for a long distance.  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' look o' Hogwarts in a sec," called the giant man.  
But it didn't take long for the yellow glowing light of a distant castle to take Bella's breath away. Many people around her "Ooooohed" and "Aaaahhhed" but Bella just starred at the castle with wonder in her deep blue eyes.  
"No more'n four to a boat!"  
Bella was brought back to her sense and quickly saw the little boats in front of them. Bella climbed into a boat and glared at the three girls that followed her.  
"Everyone in?" shouted the giant man, who took up a whole boat by himself. "Right then—FORWARD!"  
And the little boats began to move towards the castle ahead. Bella still was unsure of going to Hogwarts but as she gazed at the castle she couldn't help feeling that she was coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes

Chapter Two  
"Ties of Blood"

Bella now stood in a hall, a huge, vast hall with one of the highest ceilings she'd ever seen. She and many other first years were all crowded into one part of the hall standing in front of two great oak doors. A very stern-looking woman was standing at the head of the group.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the woman, who, if Bella remember right, was named Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts..."  
Bella only half listened she knew this already. She was more interested in a boy she'd spotted; he had white blonde hair, a thin pointed face, and gray eyes. There were also two boys standing with him but Bella paid them no mind.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." As soon as Professor McGonagall said the name of Slytherin House the blonde boy smirked and looked at the other two boys. Bella wasn't sure why, but something about this boy was familiar to her. It was almost like she'd seen him somewhere before but where she didn't know.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." With that Professor McGonagall left the hall.  
Bella was still watching the blonde boy closely. She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen him before. But her eyes were pulled away from him as many people scream. She looked up sharply only to sigh. "Idiots, they're just ghosts." said Bella quietly. She didn't even listen to what the ghosts were talking about, it wasn't her business. A big fate Friar ghost was talking to some students but Bella didn't care, _"One must pity and respect the dead."_ that's what her grandmother always said but Bella didn't see the point.  
"Move along now," Professor McGonagall had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now form a line and follow me."  
Bella followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. Four long tables crowded with students stood in the room and at the head of them another table where it seemed all the teachers sat. And when Bella looked up she was greeted by the night sky. She heard someone ahead of her say, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."  
Bella sniffed. _What a know-it-all.  
_Professor McGonagall lead them up to the Staff Table were they stopped. McGonagall then silently placed a stool on the floor and on top of it was a very old pointy wizard's hat. A rip near the brim of the hat opened as if it were a mouth and began to sing:

_"Oh, you may think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,"_

Bella thought the hat sung rather ill and toned out most of the song until he came to the houses, then she listened.

_"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;"_

Bella snorted. _They're also full-hearty idiots!_ thought Bella.

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;"  
_  
Bella laughed inwardly.

_"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaww,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;"  
_  
_The whole lot of them are crack-pots._ Thought Bella.

_"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
These cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends."  
_  
_That's where I'll be._ Bella smiled almost sadly. _I won't let down the family line, mother._ Bella was brought out of her thoughts as the Great Hall rang with applause, the hat must have finished its song. Bella knew what to do so she didn't really listen to McGonagall but waited for her name to be called only. But she did, however, find out the blonde boy's name, Draco Malfoy had gone to Slytherin.  
"Grundy, Bella." called McGonagall.  
Bella walked quietly up to the Sorting Hat, sat on the stool and put it on. She heard a little voice in her ear,  
"Hm, I know where you go. SLYTHERIN!"  
Bella allowed herself a sigh of relief as she set down at the Slytherin table. But she jerked her head around to the Hat again when she heard the name,  
"Potter, Harry."  
_I knew it._ Bella's lip curled in a cold smile_. Harry Potter is at Hogwarts this year._ She watched the skinny black haired boy named Harry Potter put on the hat. But it took several minutes for the hat to sort him.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
_That suits. _thought Bella. But Bella was happy, she was in Slytherin, the house her family had been in for years. _Watch me, mother, I'll become the greatest Witch of all time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes

A/N: Am terribly sorry for the short length of my chapters.

Chapter Three  
"Midnight"

Bella didn't remember much after the Sorting but did, however, pay close attention to were the entrance to her house common room was and the password. The common room itself was dark and had a somewhat cave like feel in some places. The huge leather chairs and couches reminded Bella of thrones.  
Bella walked down the steps that lead to the girl's dormitories. The three girls she had to share a room with were named Millicent Bulstrode, who was rather ugly and owned an equally ugly cat, the Parkinson girl, Bella didn't know her first name and didn't care, and one other tattling girl that Bella hadn't gotten the name of. The dorm itself was dark like the common room but the four-poster beds held brilliant green silks and were draped over the tops of them and the covers were green as well. Bella noted that her luggage had been brought up.  
Since she wasn't at all sleepy Bella began unpacking. She took a small silver bowl from her trunk and placed it on her night stand, along with a green Pocket Sneak-a-Scope which looked rather like a small top that stood on its end by itself and she also placed what appeared to be a small picture frame with nothing but a blank picture in it on the night stand. She noted that the other girls were all in bed now and complaining that she was making to much noise. Bella ignored them and kept unpacking. She now had all her clothes stacked neatly on her bed and was stuffing her spell books into a school bag. After which she propped the bag up on the floor against the nightstand. But there was one book that she had not put in the bag, which she placed near her pillow. She also took out her Standard Seize 2 Cauldron and placed it next to her bed then she began neatly putting her clothes back in the now empty trunk. Then she pulled off her robs and put on a pale green night gown, sat down on her bed and picked up the book she'd left out and spent an hour or two reading.

Later that night Bella lay awake looking up at the endless green silk above her. She was finding it very hard to sleep...  
_What am I doing here?_ Bella turned over on her side_. I wonder which of these beds my mother slept in, if any. There're so many memories here, I can feel them. This room is thick with them._ Bella looked at the empty picture on her nightstand. _Mother... _She reached out a hand and touched the picture frame. As if brought to life from her touch, a moving picture of a woman appeared in the frame. She was very beautiful with black hair and dark eyes however there was an almost mad look about her. _Will I end up like you too, mother? Is it a good thing if I do?_ Bella was somehow aware of a clock striking twelve. _I wish you where here, mother._ Bella took her hand away from the frame and the picture of the woman faded away.

Bella sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall the next morning eating her food without a word. Today would be her first day of classes. Bella looked up as she heard a lazy sounding voice drift her way.  
"Hey, Grundy," said the blonde boy named Malfoy. "Like mother like daughter, wouldn't you say?"  
"Tell me Malfoy," said Bella coolly. "which would you prefer, a broken nose or a broken jaw?"  
With a glare Malfoy walked away.  
Bella was boiling inside. She didn't care if Malfoy was in her house what he had said stung. _And how the bloody hell does he know about my mum!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes

Chapter Four  
"Unfamiliar Ceiling"

Bella looked at her class schedule as she hurried down a hall holding her book bag in her lift hand. "Darn," breathed Bella. Her first class was Charms with—Bella groaned—the Gryffindors. Not at all how she would have liked to start her first day at Hogwarts. Bella hurried down the hall towards the classroom. As she walked she noticed Malfoy and his bodyguards (as Bella called them), Crabbe and Goyle, were just up ahead of her. She purposefully bumped shoulders with Malfoy as she pushed between him and Goyle.  
"Hey, Grundy!" she heard him call.  
Bella used her right hand to flip her hair over her shoulder as she turned around. "What, Malfoy?" she said haughtily.  
"I think you owe us an apology." Said Malfoy mirroring Bella's tone.  
Bella raised her eyebrow. "Oh, you do, do you?"  
"Yes, don't think you can get away with anything just because we're in the same house and your mother was a—"  
Before Malfoy could finish Bella was right up in his face. "Don't," said Bella in a deadly whisper. "Don't you ever talk about my mother. Unlike you I am not at all proud of who she was or what she did." That said Bella turned on her heel and marched into the Charms classroom.  
"Then why are you in Slytherin?" called Malfoy after her with a laugh.

Bella was steaming through all of Charms class and didn't pay much mind to the short little Professor Flitwick. Needless to say she didn't do very good at all in her first class. But as she was walking to Transfiguration (they had that class with Ravenclaw) she over heard Malfoy talking to his bodyguards.  
"That Grundy girl is a shame to our house." He said. "She'll be the downfall of us all, you mark my words."  
At that Bella walked up behind Malfoy and said, rather loudly, "That's rich coming from you."  
Malfoy wheeled around. "What do you want, Grundy?" he snapped.  
"Oh, nothing," said Bella shifting her weight to her right foot and putting her hands on her hips. "I was just passing by is all."  
"Is that so?" said Malfoy with a sneer.  
"Yes, though I do hope talking to me isn't to much of a shame for you, Malfoy." Said Bella sarcasm thickly coating every word.  
"You know what, it just might be."  
Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.  
"Don't hurt yourselves laughing." Said Bella with more then obviously fake concern and walked away.

Transfiguration, being the difficult subject that it was and taught by Professor McGonagall, proved not to be the best class to have after having a verbal fight with Malfoy. Bella found her concentration lay more on what he had said in the hall then what Professor McGonagall was teaching. Therefore, Bella found herself unable to transform the match on her desk into a nettle like she was supposed to. She, however, was determined not to fight with Malfoy again as she left Transfiguration but she found it quite hard. Just seeing Malfoy strutting down the halls with Crabbe and Goyle was enough to make Bella want to slap him.  
_Just who does he think he is!_ thought Bella as she angrily jabbed her food with her knife that day at lunch. _I don't care if he's in my house he's still a prick!_

Later that day, as Bella walked across the Grounds to the Green Houses for Herbology, Malfoy and company passed by her. Bella had expected to hear Malfoy make some snide comment but he just walked silently across the Grounds. Bella shrugged it off as she entered Green House Two with the rest of the class (this time they had class with Hufflepuff). Bella actually found that she rather enjoyed Herbology, she found it quite good fun to learn about different magical plants and such. As Bella walked back up to the Castle after class she looked at her schedule again. _Potions with…GRYFFINDOR AGAIN!_ Bella stuffed the schedule back into her bag. _Darn, why couldn't we've had Ravenclaw twice or Hufflepuff? But why Gryffindor!_ But Bella didn't get to harp long on this because she heard a now all too familiar voice behind her.  
"Grundy. Hey, Grundy!"  
Bella turned around ready to rail at Malfoy at the top of her voice when her eyes met his and she was blinded by a flash blue light.

_His back was flat against the cold hard wall; he was helpless. He felt his father's breath against his cheek._

"_Bend down."  
"Wh-what!"  
"You heard me, bend down."  
Panic filled his body._

"_Obey me!"  
He felt a rough hand push him down and then forward so that he was on his hands and kneels. He was shaking uncontrollably and near the point of tears. He yelled and tried to get away as he felt his father's arms around his chest. He heard a cold laugh as he tried to get away. He could feel his father on top of him and his shaking became worse. He felt a sharp tug at his belt and yelled again but was only answered by another cold laugh as he felt his clothes torn off him. He made to try and get away but was stopped by a sudden intense pain that shot through his whole body. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he screamed in pain.  
_  
Another flash of blazing blue light blinded Bella again and suddenly she was lying on a bed looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. _Wh-what did I see?  
_"Good, you're awake." Said a woman's voice.  
Bella suddenly realized that a slightly aged woman was bending over her.  
"Where am I?" asked Bella.  
"You're in the Hospital Wing." Said the woman. Bella noted she was wearing something like a nurse outfit.  
"How'd I get here?"  
"Young mister Malfoy brought you to me, said you'd fainted after Herbology class."  
"Malfoy brought me?" Bella was in a bit of a shock.  
"Yes." Said the woman.  
Bella blinked. _Prick-head Draco Malfoy brought me to the Hospital Wing? It can't be._ "B-but what about classes? I need to get to class." At that moment Bella realize that outside the windows the sky was darkening. "I haven't missed classes have I?"  
"You've been out cold for almost two days now."  
"Two days!" _I can't have been out that long!  
_"Get some rest," said the woman. "Lord knows, you could use it." Without another word she disappeared out of view.  
_Before I passed out…what was that I saw? It can't have been…a memory. I've never seen a memory that clearly. But if it was then that would make it…Malfoy's memory!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes, and violence

Chapter Five  
"Questions"

It was the first weekend of term and Bella was out of the Hospital Wing. The day outside looked pleasant but Bella remained indoors. Most students were out on the Grounds meaning the chances of Bella running into many people were low and she especially did not want to run into Malfoy. She still couldn't get the memory she'd seen out of her head. Had Malfoy really been that little boy she had seen being raped by his own father? It wasn't possible…was it? It couldn't—  
"Hey, Grundy!"  
Bella froze. "W-wh-what do you want, Malfoy?" she didn't dare turn around and look at him for fear of seeing another one of his memories. When Malfoy didn't answer her Bella slowly turned around but didn't look him in the eye. She did, however, notice that Malfoy was for some reason by himself for once. "What is it?" asked Bella some of her old confidence coming back into her voice.  
Before Malfoy could open his mouth the Parkinson girl, who Bella shared a dorm with, walked up to them.  
"There you are, Draco." She had an almost oily voice that seemed to match her short black hair perfectly.  
"Well," snapped Bella suddenly angry. "I'll just leave you two alone." She turned on her heel and marched determinedly down the hall, her black stick straight hair swaying behind her. Bella wasn't at all sure why she'd blow up like that. She was so lost in thought it took her a few seconds to realize that she had just run into someone.  
"OUCH!" yelled the voice of one of the other people Bella shared a dorm with (the one she didn't know the name of).  
"Sorry." Said Bella more out of habit then sincerity. She noted that the other girl had light brown short hair and abnormally bright eyes, which were an almost unnatural yellow. "What's your name?" asked Bella fixing her robs.  
"Ivy Meliflua." Said the girl with a slight nod of her head.  
"I'm Bella Grundy."  
"Grundy, is it?" asked Meliflua with a sniff. "That sounds like a Muggle name to me."  
"Well, I'm not a Muggle-born or a half blood if that's what you're implying." Said Bella stuffily.  
"Shit, that's a let down!" Said Meliflua dropping her high-and-mighty act. "We haven't had a Muggle-born or a half blood in Slytherin in almost fifty years!"  
"You make it sound like a bad thing." Said Bella lifting an eyebrow.  
"Oh—er—of course it's not a bad thing! I mean—we Slytherins are the purest of purebloods." Meliflua was now fumbling with her robs nervously.  
"What about the Dark Lord?" Bella almost laughed her heart out at the way Meliflua jumped at the mention of the Dark Lord. "He was a half blood, you know, but still in Slytherin."  
"Well—that's different!"  
"Hmph, indeed. You know, Meliflua—"  
"You can call me Ivy."  
"—Ivy then, if people find out you're Muggle-born obsessed the music would not please."  
Ivy gasped. "Have you read _Titus Andronicus_?"  
"No, your point?"  
"Aaron the Moor says something like that in act two scene one."  
"Oh…but in any case, you'd better hide your little obsession with Muggle-borns a bit better in the future. There are people in this house who will not take kindly to it."  
"Righty-o!" said Ivy. "And can I call you Bella?"  
"And why would you need to do that?"  
"Well, it'd just be weird to always call you Grundy, you know?"  
"No, I don't know. But I suppose you can call me Bella, though I still don't see the point." With that Bella had intended to just walk away from Ivy but Ivy followed her.  
"So, I hear you fainted after Herbology on the first day of term," Said Ivy excitement in her voice. "is it true Malfoy jinxed you?"  
"No, he didn't jinx me." Said Bella trying to figure out why this girl was following her.  
"Then what did happen? Are you a Seer? Did you collapse from having a vision of the future?" Ivy seemed like she might start bouncing with excitement at any giving moment.  
"I'm not a Seer." Said Bella shortly. "and it's not really any of your business why I fainted, now is it?"  
Ivy hung her head. "I was just curious."  
Bella sighed. "If you must know, I'm a born Memorgist."  
Ivy starred wide-eyed at Bella. "You—you're a _natural_ Memorgist? Wow! So you can really see people's memories?"  
"Yes, but I still can't control what I see and when I see it. I usually have to have eye-contact with the person."  
"Wicked!" breathed Ivy. "So, did you faint from seeing one of Malfoy's memories?"  
Bella paused. "Yes…" Bella and Ivy turned a corner and started going down to the dungeons towards the entrance to their common room.  
"What memory did you see?" asked Ivy.  
"Now _that_ really is _not _any of your business." Bella stopped in front of what looked like a blank wall. "Bloodstone." A hidden door in the wall slid open and Bella and Ivy walked into their common room.  
"If you want," said Ivy. "I can help you catch up on the lessons you missed."  
"Fine." Said Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes, and violence

Chapter Six  
"Her name"

Bella spent a good amount of the day looking through all the "notes" Ivy had made from classes, they seemed more like senseless rambling and some random doodles to Bella but she read them anyway. Ivy wouldn't drop the subject of 'how awesome it was that Bella was a Memorgist' and kept asking if Bella would try and see one of her memories.  
"I really don't want to know what it is that you keep in that head of yours," said Bella looking through Charms notes. "So the answer is no."  
"Damn!" Ivy flopped down on an empty couch.  
Bella sighed. This had been going on for a whole hour now and it was far past the annoying point.  
"Bella,"  
"Hm?"  
"I've been meaning to ask you something."  
"What?" asked Bella looking up from the notes.  
"It's about your family. I'm not familiar with your last name so I was wondering who your parents are."  
Bella laughed. "Of course you aren't 'familiar' with my last name. No one is, that's the whole point."  
"What point?" Ivy looked very confused.  
"Let's just say my mum and dad don't have very good reputations in the wizarding world."  
"Oh," Ivy paused as some fifth years passed them to go to the dorms. "But can't you at least tell me their names?"  
"Why are you so keen to know?" Bella had completely forgotten about the notes she was supposed to be reading at this point.  
"Why are _you_ so keen to hide who they are?" Ivy shot back.  
Bella took a deep breath as a heavy silence hung over the common room. Then she said, in the lowest voice she could, "My mum was a Death Eater."  
Ivy didn't move but seemed to be waiting to hear more.  
"Her name was—"  
"Oy, Grundy,"  
Bella spun around in her seat and ended up starring right into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. "What?" said Bella quickly looking away from Malfoy not wanting to make eye contact. "Can't you leave me along for more then five minutes, Malfoy? Or is it that important for you to be a royal prick all the time?"  
"Watch your mouth, Grundy, or—"  
"Or you'll what?" said Bella looking at Malfoy anger rising inside her. "Set your _pet dogs_ on me?" she nodded at Crabbe and Goyle who both cracked their knuckles.  
Ivy jumped up. "Oy, guys calm down!"  
Malfoy glared at her. "Don't you dare talk to me! You and Grundy are a shame to this house, you filthy Mudblood-lover!"  
_Slap!_ Bella was on her feet in front of Malfoy and her hand was stinging from slapping him hard across the face. Crabbe and Goyle made to attack her but as they did Bella's eyes met Malfoy's and she was once again blinded by blue light.

_"HELP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs but no one answered him. The only thing he could hear was insane laughter all around him._

A flash of blue light blinded everything from sight.  
"You stay the hell away from her!" shouted Ivy.  
Bella blinked. She was lying on her back in the common room. She could hear Ivy shouting at someone. _What's happening?_  
"Bella. Bella! Are you alright?" Ivy was now looking down at Bella.  
"I…I'm fine." Ivy helped her to her feet.  
"Did you see another memory?"  
Bella nodded.  
"Well, Malfoy and those other prats are gone now. To think I'm in the same house with them!" Ivy was now pocketing her wand. "You should get some rest."

Bella lay on her bed hours later gazing into nothingness. _Why do I keep on seeing Malfoy's memories? And it's always when I'm extremely angry with him. This doesn't make any sense at all._ Bella rolled on her side and reached out a hand to touch the picture frame on her nightstand. The picture once again sprang to life revealing the same dark haired witch. _I…I won't let you down, mother. You may have been apart of the Death Eaters but you're still my mother. I will become the greatest witch that ever lived for your sake. I know it's what you would have wanted. _Bella let her hand fall from the picture frame watching as her mother's image faded away. _I'm so torn. I wish I knew what to do._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes, and violence

Chapter Seven  
"Pureblood"

"Well, it could have been worse." Said Ivy in a bracing tone as she and Bella left Bella's first Potions class on Monday.  
"Speak for yourself." Said Bella still trying to brush Potion ingredients of her robs. "I never want to take another class with Gryffindor."  
"I didn't think it was that bad." Said Ivy as they turned a corner.  
"Well, it was. I can't stand that Granger girl, she's such a know-it-all, and then there's Potter…" Bella let the word 'Potter' hang for a minute.  
"Bella, I know it's got to be hard going to school with the reason you don' have a mum but—"  
"But? But what, Ivy?" said Bella with a murderous glare. "There is not but, Ivy. Potter as good as killed my parents what to you expect me to do? Hm? What!" A long silence fell over the two girls.  
"Well," said Ivy as they entered the History of Magic classroom. "When are you going to tell me your parents' names anyway?"  
Bella didn't answer but just took her seat near the back with Ivy perched next to her.

As the whole class seemed to be going to sleep through the lesson Bella felt no danger in turning to Ivy and whispering. "If I tell you my parents' names you have to swear never to tell anyone."  
"I swear." Said Ivy trying not to look too exited.  
"My mother's name was…" Bella took a deep breath. She had never told anyone this and wasn't sure why she felt the need to tell Ivy either. "her name was Bellatrix Lestrange."  
Ivy made a small little noise of excitement. "She's one of the Death Eaters in Azkaban, isn't she?"  
"Yes," said Bella.  
"And what about your dad, who's he?"  
Bella had to think her answer to this over carefully. _"Your father died before you were born."_ That's what her grandmother had said. "My father is dead."  
Ivy gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. But you can still tell me his name, right?"  
Bella paused, "Tom Riddle, that was his name."  
"Oh!" said Ivy. "He was the last half blood to be in Slytherin! So—wait…then, you aren't pureblood, are you?"  
"No, I am not a pureblood." Said Bella.  
"Wicked!" breathed Ivy.  
"Some people don't think so." Said Bella glancing over at Malfoy who looked rather like he'd gone into a stupor.  
"Oh, Bella, don't tell me you actually _care_ what that bastard thinks." Scuffed Ivy.  
"Of course I don't." said Bella shifting a bit in her seat.  
The rest of the class was rather dull. Bella found it quite hard not to just go to sleep in the middle. But she somehow managed to get through the whole thing without slipping too far into la-la land.  
"See that wasn't too bad." Said Ivy as they left the classroom. "Just two roles of parchment for homework."  
"Oh, yeah just two." Bella rolled her eyes. Two whole pieces of bloody parchment on a subject that Bella couldn't remember was not something she called 'good' at all.

Later that day Bella and Ivy were heading back to their common room when they passed a group of Slytherin third years. As soon as the third years saw Bella they all started muttering and pointing.  
"The hell?" said Ivy after they'd passed them.  
Bella didn't say anything; she had a bad feeling in her stomach. And the reason for the feeling was soon made obvious. As Bella and Ivy walked into the common room the Parkinson girl called from the other side of the room.  
"Hey, Grundy, did you see the notice board today?"  
"No, what about it?" snapped Bella.  
"Bella," said Ivy shock in her voice. "Look." She pointed to the notice board. In the center of the board was a bright green flyer with a picture of Bella on it. And written beneath it:

**Bella Grundy, Pureblood or not?**  
Is Grundy a shame to our noble house of Slytherin?  
Yes, she is.  
Grundy has confessed to having a Halfblood father.  
GET OUT, GRUNDY! YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!

Bella ripped down the flyer with hands shaking from anger.  
"Oh, Bella…" Ivy didn't seem to know what to say.  
"Who the hell did this!" said Bella in a deadly whisper her eyes filling with red-hot tears of anger.  
"So, Grundy," came Malfoy's voice from behind her. "How does it feel to be shown for what you are?"  
"Shut the hell up, Malfoy!" said Ivy spinning around to glare at him.  
Malfoy laughed.  
_Wham!_ Bella spun around and landed a punch right in Malfoy's face.  
"IT WAS YOU!" she yelled pulling out her wand as other Slytherins came to back up Malfoy. "You filthy little slug!" Bella started to raise her wand but Ivy got in between Bella and Malfoy.  
"Don't do it, Bella! Please, don't!"  
"Get—out—of—my—way!" said Bella through gritted teeth.  
"No! I won't! Bella, think about this! There's no way you can take them all on! Please, stop!" Ivy looked on the point of tears.  
"Look at that," said Parkinson who before hand had been busy asking Malfoy if he was hurt. "The Muggle-born lover is trying to save Grundy!" she laughed.  
"Bella, I'm begging you!" said Ivy tears leaking from her eyes. "Don't do this!"  
Bella slowly lowered her wand. "Come on, Ivy, let's go." Said Bella walking out of the common room and into their dorm, Ivy followed wiping away tears as she went. Bella slammed the dorm door shot behind them only to find another flyer on the back of the door. She tore it down and ripped it into pieces which she through to the floor.  
"Bella…" said Ivy sounding unsure. "Are you…alright?"  
"Why did you protect Malfoy, Ivy?" asked Bella not looking at her.  
"I wasn't protecting Malfoy I was protecting _you_!" said Ivy beginning to cry again.  
"Oh, you were, were you! Did it ever cross your mind that I could handle those shitheads!" Bella clinched her fists.  
"Bella, you're only a first year! There were sixth and seventh years there! You couldn't have taken them all! You're not all powerful, Bella!" Ivy's words seemed to echo through the dorm as a long silence fell.  
"I'm going to bed." Said Bella turning her back to Ivy.

A/N: wow, I wrote this story so long ago no wonder it sucks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes, and violence

Chapter Eight  
"Crescendo"

The news of Bella's parentage seemed to have spread throughout all of Slytherin but, to Bella's relief, neither her parents' names had been leaked out. Her father she didn't care so much about but her mother's name was sure to start an even bigger buzz of talk.  
On the second weekend of term as Bella and Ivy stood next to the lake on the grounds, someone who Bella was not happy to see, walked up to them. It was Lilith Cook a Slytherin.  
"Grundy," she sounded somewhat out of breath. "I just saw them and I must tell you that I am disgusted."  
"What are you talking about?" said Bella.  
"I'm talking about those papers the other Slytherins put up." Cook paused. "You did know about them, right?"  
"Where are they!" demanded Bella.  
Ivy looked worried.  
"In the girls' bathrooms."  
"All of the girls' bathrooms!" exclaimed Ivy.  
"Malfoy's going to pay for this." Bella clinched her fists.  
Ivy sighed. "Bella, think through this. The papers are in the _girls' bathrooms_ how the bloody hell is he supposed to put them up in there?"  
Bella looked at Ivy.  
"Besides—you," she pointed to Cook. "Go away."  
Cook huffed but left without a word.  
"Anyway," said Ivy lowering her voice. "Malfoy may not like you but his dad was in league with You-Know-Who. He knows who your mum is and so I don't think he'd do this. Just because he's enjoying this doesn't mean he's behind it, Bella."  
"But he—"  
"Bella, he's the son of a Death Eater he's not going to go around slandering a daughter of a Death Eater, his dad would kill him, trust me."  
Bella was about to ask how Ivy knew that for sure when Ivy said,  
"Now, let's go see what cock-and-bull stories they've got about you on the walls this time."

"This is…OUTRAGEOUS!" yelled Ivy ripping down papers from the bathroom walls. One of the papers on the wall next to her read:

**Bella Grundy is a whore. She sells herself to pay for school.**

Ivy ripped down the paper. "This is outright slander!" She ripped down another paper. "I want to know who did this so I can kill 'em!"  
"I know who did it. I know this hand writing." Said Bella coolly.  
"Then who the hell is it!" demanded Ivy her fists full of crumpled up papers.  
"Parkinson." Bella felt oddly unemotional towards this situation. She should have been even angrier then Ivy about having her name dragged through the mud but she wasn't. As a matter of fact she didn't really feel anything.  
"I'm gonna kill her! And she wasn't even smart enough to put Stick Charms on these things!" said Ivy waving around her fists full of paper.  
At that moment the bathroom door opened and a bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth walked in. "Oh," she looked around at them. "I see you noticed those." She pointed to the papers. "I, personally, don't believe that loud of rubbish."  
"Oh, that's rich coming from you, Granger." Said Bella not at all happy to see Granger.  
Granger ignored Bella's words and kept talking. "I've been taking these things down from all the girls' bathrooms. It's mindless slander is what and Hogwarts doesn't need it." Said Granger with a stuffy kind of nod.  
Ivy, who was still clinching the papers in her fist, smiled at Granger. "Thanks for the help!" she seemed oddly cheery now.  
Without a word Bella moved towards the door.  
"Oh, wait for me!" said Ivy moving after her with a short smile at Granger.  
Once they were out of the bathroom Bella turned to Ivy. "Would you please stop hitting on Granger."  
"I'm not hitting on her!" said Ivy, who was still holding the papers. "What do I look like gay?  
"Yeah," said Bella starting to walk again.  
"Am I really that obvious?" asked Ivy walking beside Bella.  
"Yes," they turned a corner.  
"And you don't hate me for it?"  
"Why would I hate you for being who you are?" asked Bella turning another corner.  
"I don't know…but most people do." Said Ivy sadly.  
"Well, I'm not one of them." Said Bella. A long silence fell.  
"You know," said Ivy trying to think of something to say. "It's really a shame you missed flying lessons."  
"Really? How so?" asked Bella.  
"Well, it was loads of fun but best of all Malfoy got his own."  
"From who?" now Bella was somewhat interested.  
"Harry Potter—oh, yeah sorry, forgot you didn't like him." Ivy looked apologetically at Bella.  
"That's the under statement of the year." Bella and Ivy rounded another corner but this time Bella spotted something that made her stop.  
"What?" asked Ivy puzzled.  
"Look." Said Bella pointing up ahead.  
"Wow…" whispered Ivy.  
Up ahead was Malfoy and Parkinson but Malfoy seemed very mad at Parkinson. He looked close to exploding at her.  
"I'm warning you," he said. "Don't put up anymore of those bloody papers!"  
"But Draco," whined Parkinson. "I thought they'd make you happy."  
"Well, you were wrong!" spat Malfoy.  
"Fine!" said Parkinson stalking off in the other direction.  
Bella wasn't exactly sure what to make of all this. Why would Malfoy care about some ruddy papers about her? It didn't make sense. "Quick move!" whispered Bella as she noticed Malfoy heading their way.  
"Wha—?" Ivy didn't seem at all happy about Bella pulling her back around the corner and up the corridor. "What's gotten into you?"  
"I don't want him to see me." Said Bella in a low voice.  
"Why?"  
"Oh, just shut up and move."

The rest of the month pasted with not much change except the rumors about Bella had died down quite a bit. Before Bella knew it, it was time for the Halloween Feast. Bella sat at the Slytherin table too used to the cold stares from her house members to let it bother her. Ivy wasn't eating but was consuming herself in a copy of _Titus Andronicus_. Why Ivy read it was beyond Bella, Ivy knew the whole play by heart and Ovid's _Metamorphoses_ so Bella didn't see much point in reread it.  
Bella wasn't really all that hungry and so left the Great Hall early, as she walked down a corridor she passed Richard Cook a seventh year Slytherin. She wondered briefly why he too was not at the feast but didn't harp on it. She was a few corridors away from the common room when she spotted Professor Quirrell the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher running up the stairs in front of her that lead to the Great Hall. _Where's he going?_ thought Bella as she turned and took the stairs that led down.  
Bella was fixing her robs as she entered the Slytherin common room. She flopped down in a chair and looked around the empty common room. It seemed colder then normal Bella noted as she heard the common room door slide open then close.

Bella slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in the Hospital Wing starring at the ceiling. Her vision was blurry and her body ached all over. _What…happened? How did…I get here?_ Bella tried to sit up but red-hot pain shot through her making her cry out and lay still again. She heard hurried footsteps approach her.  
"You mustn't move, dear." said Madam Pomfrey the nurse.  
"I guessed that." Said Bella through teeth gritted from pain. "How'd I get here this time?" She gasped as an overwhelming wave of pain over took her then left just as suddenly.  
Madam Pomfrey looked reluctant to say why Bella was there. "I think…I suppose the truth is the only way to go. You were found in an old classroom completely out cold and…"  
"And what?" asked Bella trying not to wince from the pain.  
"You were raped."  
Bella just starred at Madam Pomfrey. "I was what?"  
"Raped, but we don't know who by. They did a good job covering their tracks, whoever did this. They used a Memory Charm on you and erased…all other things that would point to them." Madam Pomfrey seemed to be having a hard time telling all this to Bella. But Bella didn't take much notice because she was in shock.  
_I've been raped…_ That was all that filled her mind was those words over and over.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes, and violence

Chapter Nine

"A murderer"

Bella was sitting up in her bed in the Hospital Wing. Ivy was perched on a stool next to her; Ivy looked white with shock.

"You…you were raped!" She gasped.

Bella nodded.

"This is horrible! But it _had_ to be a Slytherin, nobody else knows our password."

"Not really. They found me in a classroom, anybody can get into a classroom." Said Bella looking blankly ahead of her.

"But you said the last place you remember being was in the common room." Pushed Ivy.

"The person used a Memory Charm on me they could've just erased up to that point to make it look like a Slytherin did it." Bella's voice seemed distant and hollow even to herself. "Did you bring my Pocket Sneak-a-Scope like I asked you?"

"Yes," Ivy took the green Sneak-a-Scope out of her pocket and handed it to Bella.

Bella let it balance on her palm for a minute before crushing it in her fist. The broken pieces made deep cuts in Bella's hand, which started bleeding badly.

Ivy gasped. "Bella, what are you doing!"

Bella didn't answer but within seconds a silver dagger appeared in her bleeding hand as if formed from the blood itself. Her hand was not bleeding anymore nor were there any wounds. Bella looked down at the dagger's blade, written on it was the word: Stuprum.

"Wicked!" breathed Ivy. "Bella, how the bloody hell did you do that?"

"That Sneak-a-Scope was the one thing my mother left me. When you crush it, it turns into the weapon you must need or desire." Bella held up the dagger. "This is my weapon of choice." As she said those words the dagger disappeared from her hand.

"Oy, where'd it go?" Ivy was looking around as if expecting to see the dagger somewhere.

"It's somewhere safe." Said Bella.

"Oh…did Madam Pomfrey say when you can leave the Hospital Wing?"

"Tomorrow."

Bella, to be truthful, was getting quite fed up with missing classes. However, Bella was also very thankful that the news of her rape hadn't spread through the school. Instead all students could talk about was a Troll that had somehow found its way into the school on Halloween. Bella also noted that Harry Potter, some other boy, and Granger had been the ones who stopped the Troll, she wasn't at all pleased about this news. Ivy kept asking her if she was sure she was all right, Bella didn't see the point in this. Since she couldn't remember the rape it wasn't as emotionally scaring as some might think. But she did, however well she hid it, want to punish whoever had done it to her. _They will pay._ Thought Bella as she sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class only half listening to Professor Quirrell. But as Professor Quirrell turned his back to the class, to take some creator out of its cage, a blue flash of light overtook Bella.

_He was standing in the bedroom of the child its mother standing between him and his target._

"_Please! Not Harry! Please!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" He laughed a high and cold laugh as green light shot from his wand. The woman screamed and then fell limp on the floor._

A blue flash of light brought the classroom back into focus. Bella was shaking all over and the whole class seemed to be watching her.

"Bella! Are you all right!" asked Ivy worry etched across her face.

Bella felt her stomach turn and she fell over the side of the bench and through up all over the floor. Cold sweat was running down her whole body, she felt cold. Her version was fogging over and all the sounds in the classroom were fading. _No, don't pass out! Don't…_ A blue flash of light blinded her again.

_He crept up to the house in the shadows. This was it, the day of vengeance on his filthy Muggle father._

"_Alohomora." he muttered as he pointed his wand at the locked door that led into the house. It swung open soundlessly. He moved through the house like a shadow. He could her voices coming from somewhere up ahead._

_Golden light was pouring through the crack between the door and the wall. He pushed the door open raised his wand—_

A blue flash of light blinded everything from view. Bella was lying on her back looking up at—_No! I'm in the Hospital Wing AGAIN!_

"You have a bad habit of ending up in here, dear." Said Madam Pomfrey walking over to Bella.

"Are classes over?" asked Bella sitting up.

"No—"

Within a blink of an eye Bella was standing. But Madam Pomfrey pushed her back in bed.

"You _have_ to rest."

"But, Madam Pomfrey, I can't keep missing classes! I'm falling behind!" Bella couldn't seem to grasp why Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her go. She felt fine after…after. …Suddenly the memory of what she had seen hit her full force. Murders, she had seen murders in someone's memory. But whose memory?

"Bella, I swear, you've missed more classes then anyone else this year." Said Ivy shaking her head sadly. "I mean, you went for awhile there were nothing happened but today in class…" she trailed off.

"That's the worst it's been." Said Bella looking at the Hospital Wing ceiling. "I wasn't even making eye contact with anybody and yet I kept seeing memories. But I don't know who the memories belonged too."

"What was it you saw?" asked Ivy.

"I saw…" Bella paused. Would Ivy freak if she told her? "I saw a murder."

Ivy gasped.

"And not just one. I started to see another one when I suddenly woke up here."

"So…" said Ivy. "That means someone in Hogwarts is a murderer."

Bella didn't say anything for awhile. "Well, in any case, I have to stop fainting in classes. I'm falling behind."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes, and violence

Chapter Ten  
"Forced Confession"

"Heya, Bella, guess what?" said Ivy excitedly bouncing on her toes in the common room.  
"What?" asked Bella looking up from her Potions homework.  
"Quidditch season starts soon!"  
"Am I supposed to be exited about this?" asked Bella raising an eyebrow. "I have no interest in Quidditch."  
Ivy looked horror struck. "How can you not like Quidditch! It's the greatest sport i—"  
"Look, Ivy," said Bella dipping her black feather quill in her inkpot. "I just don't like Quidditch is all. It's not something to go spastic over." She bent back down over her homework and the scratching of her quill against the paper filled the otherwise empty silence, all the other Slytherins were either studying or…busy.  
Ivy sighed and slumped down next to Bella. "Won't you at least come to the first match with me?"  
"No." said Bella not looking up from her homework on Sleeping Potions.  
"Why not?" whined Ivy.  
"Because Potter's on the Gryffindor team." Bella sniffed stuffily as she dipped her quill in ink again.  
"Oh, so that's what this is about. I thought there was something behind all this." Said Ivy in a knowing way.  
"All what?" snapped Bella looking at Ivy.  
"Oh, nothing," Ivy grinned. "I just think you _fancy_ Potter is all."  
Bella nearly upset her inkpot she jumped so badly. "I do NOT!"  
"Right, sure you don't." Ivy giggled.  
"Ivy, why the hell would I fancy Potter!" asked Bella in a whisper that was murderous. "He got my mum locked up in prison. There is no way in hell that I like him in any way."  
Ivy looked mortified. "I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking."  
"Damn right." Snorted Bella returning to her homework.  
"Well, will you at least come with me to the match, please?" asked Ivy in a nervous tone.  
"Why is this so important to you?" asked Bella trying to remember the fifth ingredient in a sleeping draft.  
Ivy shifted in her seat. "Well…I just…well, I mean, it's not _that _important. I-I can go by myself."  
Bella looked at Ivy. "Are you trying to ask me on a date?"  
Ivy went red.  
Bella sighed. "Why the blazes didn't you just say so upfront? Oh, alright I'll go with you."  
"Thank you!"  
Bella's inkpot was nearly spilled again as Ivy jerked Bella into a tight hug. "Ivy, lay off or you'll choke me."  
"Sorry!" Ivy let go very quickly.  
Bella smiled. "Who would have thought I'd be going on my first date at the age of eleven?"  
Ivy giggled.

That evening Bella was wondering the corridors (Ivy had told her not too because she might be raped again but Bella didn't seem to care). She loved the school at this time because most students had already gone to bed so most of the halls were empty. It was in walks let this one that Bella often thought over things that had happened to her. _All these memories that I've seen here they're all…so sad. It's like I'm focusing on the bad on purpose._  
"Grundy,"  
Bella looked around for where the voice had come from. It was Richard Cook the guy she'd seen on Halloween.  
"What is it?" asked Bella.  
Cook walked up to here. "It's almost time for you to get back to the common room, you should hurry."  
"Right." But as Bella turned to leave her eyes caught site of movement. And before she could think she had turned around and grabbed Cook's outstretched wand out of his hand.  
"Oy, give me back my wand!" yelled Cook.  
"After you tell me why you were going to jinx me." Said Bella firmly gripping the wand.  
"I wasn't—"  
But Bella didn't hear the rest she was being blinded by blue light.

_He had just entered the common room. Good, Grundy's alone. He thought drawing his wand and pointing it at her head. His spell shot out rendering the girl immobile. He quickly pocketed his wand and picked up the girl's limp body, he carried her out of the common room and into an old classroom. All though the girl was immobile her eyes were glaring up at him with a fire of hate as he put her roughly down on the stone floor. "Not so tough now, are ya Grundy?" he laughed as he ripped off her school uniform. "It's really a shame you won't be able to remember this but oh well…" that said he unbuttoned his pants and pushed himself into the girl. She was definitely a virgin but he didn't care.  
_  
A blue flash of light brought Bella back to the present. "Here." She shoved the wand back into Cook's hands and walked away as fast as she could. She felt very lightheaded but was determined not to pass out. _I'll kill him. That son of a bitch!_

Bella ran into the common room, passed Malfoy who was talking to Parkinson, and into her dorm. She through herself on her bed and began beating her pillows.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Ivy who had been sitting on her own bed but was now walking over to Bella's.  
Bella didn't answer Ivy but just kept pounding her pillows red-hot tears rolling down her face.  
"Bella!" exclaimed Ivy. "What the hell's wrong!" She ripped the pillows away from Bella and through them on the floor. "Tell me, Bella!"  
Bella laid down flat on her stomach sobbing into her sheets. "I…don't want to…talk about it, Ivy." She chocked between sobs and gasps for breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes, and violence

Chapter Eleven

"Tears"

Bella sobbed into her pillows as she lay on her bed. This had been what she'd done everyday for almost a month after she'd finished all her homework. She had cried all into November and her grades, if possible, had reached an all time low. Ivy had given up on trying to cheer her up and now just left her alone in the dorm to cry. Today was a weekend so Bella had spent most of the day crying and beating her pillows. She had been trying to avoid Richard Cook but she knew she'd see him when she went to see Quidditch with Ivy, Cook was a Chaser on the Slytherin team. She knew she'd have to come face to face with the cause of her pain and that made her cry even more. She didn't want to keep seeing her own rape through the eyes of the rapist but it was all her mind would show her. When she was awake it echoed in her mind and when she slept it invaded her dreams. _Am I weak?_ thought Bella as fresh tears stained her cheeks. _This isn't like me to wallow in my own misery. But this is different from anything else._

The dorm door swung open and Ivy hurried in.

"Bella," she sounded breathless and she was carrying a large brown book in her arms. "I know this isn't a good time but…" she walked over to Bella and dropped the book down on the bed. "You need to see this."

Bella sat up holding her pillow close to her chest. Her vision was blurred from tears but she tried to see what it was that Ivy was now pointing at on one of the thick yellowing pages of the book she had.

"Look, Bella," Ivy paused. "According to this the only male Halfblood that's attended Hogwarts, and went to Slytherin, within the last few hundred years is Tom Riddle, your dad."

"So?" choked out Bella salt tears running into her mouth as she opened it.

"You said that You-Know-Who was in Slytherin and a Halfblood but the only way that's possible is if…" Ivy trailed off.

"The only way for it to work is for him to be my dad." Said Bella sniffing and trying to wipe the tears from her face. "I am gonna kill my Grandmother."

"What's your Granny got to do with this?" Ivy cocked her head to the side.

"She didn't tell me, the old hag." Bella was still trying to stop crying. "What, did she think I wouldn't find out?" Bella gave a big sniff and wiped away the new tears on her cheeks.

"But," Ivy handed Bella a handkerchief. "Aren't you upset about who your dad is?"

Bella seized the handkerchief and blew her noise furiously in it. "No, I'm not. Why would I be?"

Ivy didn't answer but just looked at Bella. "How long have you been in here crying, Bella?"

"All day." Sniffed Bella.

"That's not what I meant. You've spent almost all your free time in here crying your eyes out. Don't you think it's time you told me what this is all about?" Ivy sat down on the bed.

Bella squeezed her pillow closer to her. _I can't tell her. If I do then she'd want me to tell a teacher and I don't want to do that. But if I keep crying like this then she'll force it out of me. Fine, that settles it_. Bella gave one last sniff, wiped her eyes, and then smiled at Ivy. "So," she said in a slightly nasal voice because her nose was still stopped up. "When's the first Quidditch match?"

Ivy was taken aback by this sudden change of subject but answered, "This Saturday."

"Good." Bella put down her pillow and stood up. "I'm still gonna kill Grandmother. I swear, did she think I'd never figure it out?" _I can do this. I just have to act like I'm fine, that's all._ "Matter of fact I'm gonna send her an owl about it."

"Is that a good idea?" asked Ivy still looking puzzled by Bella's sudden change of attitude. "I mean, putting something like this in writing could be bad. What if someone intercepts the owl?"

"Oh, that's true." Bella flopped back down on the bed. _If I just act the opposite of what I feel then Ivy will stop worrying. Besides sorrow is the enemy. If I spend all my time crying then I won't be able to get my revenge._

"This is going to be such fun!" exclaimed Ivy as she and Bella made their way down to the Quidditch field on Saturday.

Bella was dreading it more then ever but she didn't show it.

"Oy, Grundy,"

Bella turned her head to the right to see Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I just thought it weird that you're even here. I mean, it's bad enough that you're in Slytherin but you don't have to shame us even more by coming to our Quidditch matches." Malfoy smirked.

"Oh, that's rich coming from the likes of you, Malfoy." Spat Bella.

"Bella," muttered Ivy in a warning tone.

Bella ignored her. "Honestly, Malfoy, I don't see how my presence can make Slytherin sink any lower. I mean, _you're_ in Slytherin and it can't get much worse then _that_." Bella had to stop walking because Malfoy was now standing in front of her looking livid. "Are you feeling alright, Malfoy?" asked Bella with a sneer. "You look even more peaky then normal."

"I'm warning you, Grundy," said Malfoy in an all most whisper.

"Ooh, you're warning me. I know you well enough, Malfoy, to know that your threats are as empty as that head of yours. Like father like son, wouldn't you say Malfoy?"

"I am _not_ like my father." Malfoy's voice was so low Bella could barely hear it.

And then Bella remembered what she'd seen in Malfoy's memory on the first day of term. _Oh, damn it all!_ She wanted to apologize for what she'd said but before she could Malfoy and his bodyguards stalked off. Bella bit her lip. _How could I have forgotten about that! I'm so stupid!_ A great throbbing pain was swelling in her chest and her eyes were fogging over with tears.

"Bella, are you alright?" asked Ivy timidly.

"No!" Bella turned on her heel and ran, eyes streaming down tears, back up to the Castle. She could hear Ivy calling after her but she didn't so much as look back. She tore through the Entrance Hall down into the dungeons and into the common room. She slammed the dorm door closed and then fell to the floor tears making small rivers down her cheeks. _He's like me…_ Bella crawled over to her bed and began sobbing into the sheets. _He's a rape victim as well. How could I have forgotten! Stupid, Bella! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any profit off of this work. I do not own the original HP characters but I do however own my original characters.

Rated: M for sexual content, language, adult themes, and violence

Chapter Twelve

"Want I Saw"

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?" asked Ivy for about the hundredth time at dinner later that Saturday.

Bella nodded as she poked at her food with her fork, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. All the Slytherins around Bella and Ivy looked very moody indeed; Gryffindor had beaten them rather badly at Quidditch. "I'm f—" Bella stopped before finishing her sentence. She had glanced up at the entrance to the Hall and had spotted Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, they were leaving. Without a word of explanation to Ivy, Bella jumped up and walked quickly after them. She almost ran into Malfoy as she came skidding out of the Great Hall. "Malfoy! Wait a minute!"

"What do you want, Grundy?" snapped Malfoy.

"I…" Bella didn't want to say anything in front of Crabbe and Goyle. She looked at them. "Could you leave us a alone for a sec?"

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to think this funny and began laughing.

"Bugger off, the both of you!" Bella was more then pasted the annoyed point. When Crabbe and Goyle didn't move Bella grabbed the front of Malfoy's robs and pulled him up the corridor and out of hearing range of Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy didn't at all seem pleased about this but didn't say so.

"What do you want, Grundy?" he asked again.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said before the Quidditch match today." Said Bella not looking Malfoy in the eyes. "I don't think you're anything like your father at all."

"And how would you know? You've never even met him." said Malfoy with some of his normal haughtiness.

"Goddamn it, Draco, you don't have to protect him around me!" blurted out Bella without thinking. "I know what he's been doing to you!" Bella clapped a hand over her mouth. _I can't have just said that!_

Malfoy looked a lot paler then normal. "How do you know about that?" he asked in a very low voice.

_It's no use hiding the facts now. I'll just have to tell him_. "Look, I'm a Memorgist, I can see people's memories. You remember when I fainted on the first day of term? I fainted because…well, because I saw one of your memories. Not the most pleasant of memories, I might add." Bella looked at Malfoy hoping he wouldn't explode at her.

"So, you've known this the whole time?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes, I've known for months. I'm so sorry, I should have told you straight away." An odd lump seemed to be throbbing in Bella's chest as she looked at Malfoy. A silence fell over them. "Say something, Malfoy." Bella's eyes were filling with tears again.

Malfoy still said nothing.

Suddenly Bella couldn't stand to look at him anymore and turned away. Tears began to slid down her pale cheeks. _Stop crying…I can't cry in front of him. Just stop crying already!_

"Oy, what's going on here?" Ivy was marching towards them.

Bella tried to explain but the second she opened her mouth sobs were all that escaped her. _Damn it! What's wrong with me? It's not like me to cry like this_.

"Malfoy!" Ivy rounded on him. "What did you do!"

"H-he…d-didn't…do…a-any…thing!" Bella managed to choke out between sobs.

"Then what the bloody—oy!" said Ivy as Malfoy began to leave. "I'm not through with you yet!"

"L-let h-him go, I-Ivy." Choked Bella.

Malfoy stalked back over to a very confused looking Crabbe and Goyle and then left the corridor.

Bella felt her knees give way as more tears rolled down her face.

"Oh, Bella," Ivy kneeled down in front of her. "it'll be alright." She gently stroked Bella's wet from tears cheek.

Bella looked into Ivy's yellow eyes. "I…I…"

"Shh. It's okay, Bella."

Bell felt Ivy move her fingers down to her chin as more tears streamed from her eyes. Before she knew it Ivy had pulled her into a tight hug, she sobbed into Ivy's shoulder.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me what's wrong. But just know that I'll always be here for you…no matter what."

"Ivy, I…" Bella was shaking from sobbing.

Ivy pulled away slightly and gazed into Bella's tear glazed eyes. "It's going to be alright."

"Ivy, when I fainted that first time," said Bella trying to keep her voice steady. "Th-the memory I saw was…I saw Malfoy being raped by his own father. I…I had just told Malfoy what I saw when you came and—"

"Oh, Bella!"

Bella watched as Ivy got closer and closer. "I-Ivy…" Bella was out of breath and didn't know what to say.

"Just don't say anything, Bella." Said Ivy in a low whisper.

"Grundy, Meliflua, just what do you think you are doing?"

Both Bella and Ivy jumped apart because they both heard the voice of their Head of House Professor Snape. Bella couldn't help thinking that Professor Snape rather resembled a large bat.

Ivy made an odd squeaking sound as she jumped to her feet. "Er—um, 'Evening, Professor Snape." She cleared her throat in a nervous way.

Bella got to her feet and wiped away the few tears that still stained her cheeks.

"We were, um, just, uh, leaving." Said Ivy.

Bella felt Ivy grab her sleeve and drag her up the corridor, past a scowling Professor Snape, down to the dungeons and into the common room.

"That was close!" Said Ivy with a sigh of relief.

On the way to the common room Bella had felt her cheeks growing warm but now they were down right burning. "Erm, Ivy,"

"Yeah?"

"What just happened back there?" Bella was looking at the floor and could feel her face growing even hotter.

"We got caught by Sniveling-Sniffing Snape." Said Ivy putting emphases on the 'S's.

"No, I meant when you…" Bella was feeling very embarrassed.

"Shush! Not here." Ivy looked around the common room. "Come on." She and Bella went into the dorm. "Now about that I…well, erm…"

Bella sat down on her bed. "Ivy, I…I think we're both a bit young to be getting into any kind of relationship. We're only eleven after all."

"Bella," said Ivy sitting down next to Bella. "Age doesn't really matter in things like this. I know a lot think that people our age can't really love but we can. And I understand if you're not ready for a relationship but don't make a choice just because of age…or gender." She added with a small smile.

"Can I ask you something?" said Bella looking over at Ivy.

"Of course you can!" Ivy beamed.

"How many relationships have you been in?" Bella felt rather odd asking the question but it had been eating at her for several minutes now.

"One." Ivy shifted her weight a bit.

"What happened?" asked Bella.

Ivy sighed. "She said we were too young to 'really know what we felt' and…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bella felt a little guilty now. "If you don't mind me asking, what was her name?"

"Cho Chang, she's here at Hogwarts actually. She's a Ravenclaw." Ivy shifted her weight again.

A rather odd silence fell. "Well," said Bella after a few minutes. "I'm not saying yes or no right now. I'm just going to have to think about it. In the meantime, I think we should just be friends."

"Okay." Ivy yawned. "I'm going to bed."

A/N: If I don't start getting reviews soon I'm gonna stop posting chapters.


End file.
